Khan Noonien Singh
Sibahl Khan Noonien Singh was a genetically engineered "superman" and would be one of the many Augments that was created on Earth. He would become infamous as one of the many 'tyrants' that terrorized Humans during the Eugenics Wars. :Note: Khan's first name, Sibahl, was given in James Blish's novelisation of Space Seed, but has never been used in any other source since. History Early Life He was born in 1970. His surrogate mother was Dr. Sarina Kaur, director of the Chrysalis Project. (TOS novel: To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh) King of the Earth By 1992, Khan and his followers had secretly seized control of half of planet Earth. He fought with Vasily Hunyadi, the force behind the Serbian government, and after the Eugenics Wars, Khan and his followers escaped aboard the sleeper ship [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. (TOS episode: Space Seed) Exile The Botany Bay drifted in space until 2267, when Khan and his people were rescued by Captain James T. Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. After an unsuccessful attempt to take-over the Enterprise, Khan and his followers, as well as Lieutenant Marla McGivers were exiled on Ceti Alpha V. (TOS episode: Space Seed) Sometime after this point, Ceti Alpha VI would explode which would alter the orbit as well as the environment of Khans planet of exile. Many of his followers would be killed which included his wife. An avenue of escape would present itself to Khan when the USS Reliant arrived around the planet. He would quickly use this opportunity to leave his prison and took control of the ship. He learnt of Project Genesis and coveted the Genesis Device for his own use. He also used this time to get his revenge against his captor; the now Admiral James T. Kirk. His attempts would fail and Khan would be killed in the Mutara Nebula after he activated the Genesis Device as a last act of revenge against Kirk in the hope he would destroy his hated enemy. (TOS movie: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Legacy In 2254 Spock compared the impact of the pre-reformation Vulcans of the Last-of-all-Cities returning to Vulcan to that of Humans finding a lost colony of Khan's eugenics warriors. Little did Spock know he would participate in just such a discovery a little over a decade later. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; TOS episode: Space Seed) Khan's actions led to genetic engineering being banned on Earth and in the Federation. In 2373, Admiral Bennett described Julian Bashir as being a positive aspect of genetic engineering, but warned that "for every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings". ( ) Bashir often thought of Bennett's words whenever someone mentioned his genetically enhanced nature, such as Elim Garak did in 2374. ( ) The Section 31 Doctor Ethan Locken was a great admirer of Khan and planned a New Federation based on his ideals. ( ) External link * Singh,Khan Noonien Category:Augments